Breaking the Innocence
by TheNamelessNoob
Summary: When Vampires Axel and Riku stumble upon Roxas and Sora, they discover they want to do anything to break there innocence. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The following story is purely a fanfiction that was created from my imagination. I don't own any of the characters or anything with Kingdom Hearts. All I own is the story and plot. This is my first fanfiction story, so please don't forget to review or favorite it inspires the author! - TheNamelessNoob (LOVE THAT NAME :D)**

**WARNING- Don't read if you don't like Yaoi!**

**Chapter One:**

**Axel's POV**

Ever wondered what it would be like to be different? To be able to do things that other normal people can't? Sometimes I keep my mind from wondering from what it would be like to be normal. I've never been normal before, and probably never will. I mean I was a blood-sucking creature of the night, you can't get more weird and freaky than that, I mean I was undead, I don't breath and my heart doesn't beat. By those hints I suppose you know what I am now. Good. I don't even have to say it now. I thought life was meaningless until I met someone special that made my breath catch in my throat and someone I wanted to protect no matter what. The one who turned my life around and to the day who I love. I remember the first day I saw him...

The sunlight streamed down, reflecting off the water. It was a pretty sunny day, but it never bothered me or Riku. All those myths about vampires being burned or turning to flames because of the sun, were wrong. To tell the truth, the mere thought of it, made me laugh. Humans were truly weak creatures, they were fragile and evil, and were supposed to be the evil blood-sucking creatures that killed people for their blood. They killed their own kind everyday and never thought any shame because of it. I mean even vampires didn't kill their own kind. They were the true monsters. Riku and I were standing on the ceiling of an abandoned house, which was near a lush green were watching and waiting for innocent children or adults that would wander here. It wasn't our faults that they would wander in places that they didn't belong. It was merely the cycle of life, and no-one could change their faith. Riku was getting annoyed, I could tell from his movements, pacing back and forth on the top of the ceiling and he was hungry, I mean I could practically feel his anger.

"What's taking so long?" Riku growled angrily, his fangs retracted form his mouth in hunger.

"You have to have patience, you have to wait for the prey before it comes." I simply replied.

"Whatever." Riku practically growled,"Just better come soon."

As if on cue, I heard the soft pitter-patter of tiny footsteps. I instantly knew who the footsteps belonged too. A child around the age of 16. Male. Riku was about to leap off the building, but i put a firm arm on his shoulder.

"Wait, until he comes into view." I wanted to wait and saver the kill, not quickly get it over and feel nothing. Yes, even monsters can feel emotions sometimes. Even the most sickest person can feel emotions. The feel of their blood pouring into our mouth, the screams of help that echoed from their body. It amused us when the kill would beg to live, sometimes we would even keep them for amusement.

Suddenly I was taken back, the boy that appeared was unbelievably beautiful. He looked almost looked like a girl. With his small angelic face, that seemed to glow with a inner creamy white skin seemed too sleek and soft for a regular human being. His golden blonde spikes seemed to have no gravity, as it spiked up in different angles on his head. He had beautiful deep blue eyes that seemed to glow and sparkle on their own. I suddenly wanted to bring him into embrace. I imagined running my hands in his golden spikes and wondered what they would feel like, or running my fingertips along his cheeks, wondering if they were as soft as they looked, or even kissing his small pink lips. The possibilities were endless.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Riku snickered, his face looked amused.

"Shut up." I hissed, angrily.

Then I heard it, the small sound of the bushes scraping against each other, and the small sound breathing, I could hear how the pulse rapidly pounded against the owner's neck. Then all of the sudden, a boy jumped out of the bushes and tackled the blonde towards the ground.

"Sora!" The blonde beauty cried out. Wow, even his voice sounded smooth and nice as an angel's. He seemed so innocent, but deep down I wanted to break that innocence and make him plead and cry for his life.

"Sora! Get off me!" He desperately tried to swat the brunette of himself, without success. The brunette, Sora, grinned. I was surprised, they looked exactly the same, with the same angelic face and dark blue eyes. The only difference was their hair colour. Hmm, they must be twins then, even better.

"Come on Roxas, We gotta get home soon, mom and dad won't be happy were hanging out in an old abandoned place." Sora said looking around, as the sun started to fade from the view of the treetops.

Roxas... What a beautiful name for a beautiful person, and he wasn't just beautiful outside, but inside too, I could feel it.

"Okay, I suppose your right." Roxas mumbled and he pulled himself up and brushed off the dirt and leafs which had found their selves on his shorts he was wearing.

Sora rolled his eyes,"I'm always right, remember?" He replied smiling.

Roxas slapped his brother on the head,"Just because your older, that doesn't mean your always right."

"Ow, you didn't have to hit me." Sora whinnied, then added,"Come on let's go, the woods are creepy during the night."

Roxas nodded slowly,"Yea, they are."

Sora and Roxas started walking through the jumble of the forest, Riku and I watched until they disappeared from sight.

"Oh yea, I call Roxas." I announced looking at Riku.

Riku shrugged his shoulders and smiled wickedly,"No problem, I wanted Sora anyways."

"We should follow them to their house, it would be fun to watch them sleep."

They were so innocent, but something deep inside wanted to break that innocence and I wanted to make Roxas mine forever, the only problem is that he was far too young to change right now. It could take a serious toll on their bodies if they were changed too young. But no matter, I would somehow destroy their innocence. No matter the consequences, no matter the cost.

Later on, we followed the twins to their house, after we grabbed a snack on the way their, a skinny girl, Bitter. It was a big house, probably since I could sense around five to six people in the house. The twins must have a big family. Riku and I used our super speed to whip past the other members of his family. We didn't care about them, the only ones we wanted to see where Roxas and Sora.

We found them asleep in a medium-sized room. One of their beds was next to the window in the corner, while the other was on the other side of the room, beside a shelf of books. I could hear the steady breathing of the twins as they slept peacefully, completely unaware of our presence. I made my way towards the bed where Roxas was sleeping, he looked as peaceful as an angel. I suddenly wondered what his blood would taste like, maybe sweet like him? I placed one of my hands on his cheek,he didn't even flinch. his skin was as soft as I had imagined, and he smelled sweeter than roses, it was like heaven. I rubbed my finger up and down his cheek, simply caressing his soft skin. He sighed in his sleep and he turned until he was laying on his backside.

But the real question was, How could he even love someone like me? A blood-sucking creature of the night. Someone who was completely twisted and insane like me. But someone who loved him uncontrollably and would do anything to have him beside my side.

I took in the sight, I felt like taking him right there and now, but I had to have patience.I ran my fingers through the golden spikes of his hair, marveling at how soft they felt as they through my hands. Roxas mumbled something and sighed again. I glanced over towards where Riku was standing, he had a hand in Sora's messy brown locks and his was bent down until their lips touched lightly. I turned my attention towards Roxas and rubbed my finger over his small plush pink lips, memorizing what they felt like and what they looked like. Roxas shuffled in his sleep, moving his hand onto it clasped onto my hand pulling it closer towards his face. At that moment, I felt like I had to have Roxas no matter what. No matter what happened, I would get him, even if it meant killing every member of his family. Even if it meant turning him right now. He was going to be mine, no matter what.

Author's Note: So was it good? Because if you don't review I;ll think its bad D:. Thanks for reading, Love you all! -TheNamelessNoob


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello and Thanks for reviewing! (Made me feel so special) Well without a further ado, Enjoy! -TheNamelessNoob**

**Chapter Two:**

**Axel's POV**

* * *

Roxas felt so small and fragile in my grasp. He would be greatly surprised when he was finally awake, probably wondering where he was and why he was taken. Riku had agreed with me to keep the twins separate until they were turned, it was only natural, I didn't want to anyone to interfere with my plans. Finally after a few minutes, I came towards a small house in the woods. It was perfect to keep Roxas and if the police searched his house, I had somewhere were Roxas could hide and never be found.

I opened the door, then walking in, I placed Roxas on the bed, were he seemed to lay peacefully, unknown to the fact he had been kidnapped from his own house. I also knew something that would be useful, handcuffs. I hooked one around both his small wrists, making sure they were firm and tight. Next, I put a blindfold on him, using the old fashion way, I used duck-tape. I stared at him, he still looked like a peaceful angel, with his hands handcuffed to his back. I gently leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He felt sweet, like the world's sweetest candy, Roxas shivered in his sleep. I instantly wanted more, but i settled with running my tongue over his soft pink lips,then running my tongue down his neck until I came in contact with his throbbing pulse and I kissed it softly. I moved until my lips hovered over his ear as I whispered gently, in his ear,_"Wake up soon my dear little Roxas...My sweet little angel..."_

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

Something was touching my lips, running down my neck, then back up towards my ear. It felt weird almost like something was licking him like a dog. But it didn't feel unpleasant, but sorta _nice..._ But something felt like I should stay asleep, but I couldn't fight it any longer, I stretched my eyes opened wide, only to find that someone had put a blindfold on me, blocking my vision. I tried to move my hands, but something metal, held them firmly in place behind my back. I found myself wondering if maybe this was a prank that Sora or one of my other siblings were playing a trick on me. I kept moving my hands, determined to get my hands free.

Suddenly a small alluring voice, whispered in my ear,"Don't bother, their handcuffs." The voice sent shivers down my spine, the voice didn't sound unpleasant, or even like the owner's didn't want to cause harm, but something about the voice sounded unnatural, or even evil.

"W-w-who a-are you?" I nervously mumbled, feeling completely vulnerable and helpless to the situation.

The voice seemed to smile at the question,"That's not the question here my Roxas, maybe you should ask what I am and why your here."

I didn't understand for a moment until, I noticed the man, had started to pull the duck tap from my eyelids, I suppressed a whimper. Then somehow or another I turned around to look at my kidnapper, thinking maybe he was some weird-looking psychopath, who likes children. But I was surprised to see someone completely different than what was in my mind. He was really tall, already past six-foot, He had long spiky red hair that hung over his shoulders. He had a strong handsome face, that seemed courageous. He also had a pale white face that made him look like a ghost or something even more different, I shivered at the possibilities.

"W-Who are you? W-what do you want?" I asked once again.

"You see Roxas, It really doesn't matter who I am, the only thing I want is you." He replied, smirking from cheek to cheek.

"Me..?" I asked, my body shaking.

"Yes, you." He leaned down, capturing my lips into a small kiss. I whimpered struggling to break the kiss, his lips felt ice-cold on mine, like as if they were naturally like that. Despite feeling the obvious pleasure in the kiss, I need to break it now. I tried to bite his lips, or move away from the kiss, but he pulled my hair, locking both his hands around both sides of my head, pulling me into a deeper kiss. I tried to budge from the grip, but his grip was like steel, carefully holding me in place, like his icy lips trailed across mine. I whimpered once again, tears started to slid down his cheeks, making small puddles on the bedsheets.

Suddenly he let go and was standing at the door of the room,"Doesn't matter Roxas, either way your still mine." He smirked wickedly, closing the door behind him, leaving me on the bed, hands handcuffed to his back, I silently sobbed.

Some time later he came back holding something in a small plastic bag,"You need to eat, just like all the other mortals." He smirked slightly.

_Mortals? What did he mean by that? _He must've seen my confused look because he gently ran his hands in my hair, being careful not to pull my hair.

He chuckled slightly,"You'll understand soon enough my dear Roxas..." He brought his mouth down towards my neck, causing my breathe to hitch in my throat, he gently kissed my wildly thumping pulse, tracing his tongue lovingly up towards my jawline. Then he stopped, grabbing the plastic bag in his hands and brought out some cherries.

"Hope you like cherries, because I have to feed them too you since your tied up." His eyes examined the handcuffs that kept my hands painfully hooked to my back.

"Y-you don't h-have to, I can, if you t-t-take the handcuffs off." I managed to say, my voice coming out in small nervous mumbles.

"You see Roxas," He replied, stroking my cheek," I can't do that since you would probably run away, so I have to stick to feeding you, Although soon you don't have to worry about eating." He finished the sentence, leaving me confused and I shivered nervously. _What exactly did you mean by that sentence? Soon i won't have to worry about eating? Did that mean he was going to kill me...?_

Then I turned around, and obediently, as if I was a puppy, and opened my mouth and engulfed one of the cherries, I gently chewed it in my mouth, and then swallowed it completely. I took another one and did the same.

"S-so, Whats y-your name?" I asked, stuttering slightly.

"Oh, I have many names, but you can call me Axel." He replied, his mouth curved into a small smile.

I watched him curiously as he fed me, until the cherries were gone. Then suddenly he leaned down until he was inches from my face. His breathe hit my in my face as he stared with his dark green eyes. Axel's face slowly curved into a small smile,"Now I'll show you why soon you won't have to worry about eating." He chuckled slightly.

He pressed his cold lips towards my neck, where my pulse thumped rapidly. I shivered from the cold touch of his lips.

Axel inhaled greatly, one of his hands holding the back of my head. Axel smiled wickedly,"You smell so good Roxas."

The next moment I was unprepared for the pain at racked my body. I opened my mouth and let out a small scream. Axel's long fangs dug into my neck. I grasped at his shoulder and pinched my eyes shut. I'd never felt pain like this before. _So, that's what he meant, he was a vampire and he was going to turn me... _ I let out another small scream when he bit deeper into my neck, causing a new surge of blood to drip into his mouth. I kept my eyes clinched together. It felt as if someone had stabbed him in the neck and kept repeatedly stabbing me, multiple times,over and over. Then I started to see black spots in my vision, and I blinked. If he didn't stop, I would end up dead at his hands.

As if sensing my pain, he suddenly pulled back. Blood dripped from the corners of his mouth.,_ My blood... _He used his tongue to lick the remaining =blood from his mouth and smirked wickedly as he saw my displeasure and anger.

"You see Roxas,." Axel started, his finger caressing my cheek,"Its impossible to get away from a vampire." Axel smiled wickedly, showing the small points of his fangs from his mouth.

* * *

**Axel's POV**

The look at plagued Roxas's face was pure terror and fear. It was delicious, watching him while he cried and begged, to have his beautiful face twisted in anger, it was like the purest drug imaginable. Although he must feel miserable, being handcuffed to the bed, only being able to stare at the ceiling. Suddenly, surprising Roxas and myself, I unhooked his handcuffs. He looked up at me strangely, but stretched his hands, making a small moan in relieve. I noticed the bruises on his wrists, I didn't want to hurt him, I just wanted him to be mine, forever and always.

"W-Why did you...? Roxas asked looking at him with a puzzled look.

I smirked at him,"I didn't like seeing you miserable, But if you try to run away, I will chain you up again, and make sure you will be miserable." He smirked darkly.

Roxas stared at his wrists, probably deep in thought.

Without any warning. I leaned down and kissed the small tan skin of his neck, sucking on the small delicate piece of skin. "A-A-Axel!"

I broke away from his skin and smirked,"Next time I'll make you scream in pleasure..." He smirked darkly.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please Review, and if your wondering about Riku and Sora, don't worry, there the next chapter. If you got any ideas for Riku and Sora please tell me! Love you all- TheNamelessNoob**


End file.
